


The New Motive

by Pixitcraft



Series: Danganronpa AUs [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Can be any male mastermind you want, Even if I imagined it with a specific person, This mastermind is rude :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixitcraft/pseuds/Pixitcraft
Summary: The mastermind grinned at his monitor.The despair on everyone’s faces brought joy to his heart.He’s in this for the despair.Now that he thinks about it.. Angie wasn’t too far off with her guess in the test run.Of course everyone who died is actually dead but re-creating an AI of them shouldn’t be too difficult?Besides he did it in the test run.Oh this motive was going to be a treat!
Series: Danganronpa AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796404
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The New Motive

The mastermind grinned at his monitor.

He had Kaede’s execution on repeat, it had been repeating for.. 5 times now?

The despair on everyone’s faces brought joy to his heart.

Especially Mister Detective,

Oh if only they all knew the truth!

His dearest Junko would’ve been so proud at his plan, but forget her.

He’s in this for the despair.

The despair of knowing they all could’ve been living peacefully and re-creating humanity together.

Now that he thinks about it.. Angie wasn’t too far off with her guess in the test run.

Of course everyone who died is actually dead but re-creating an AI of them shouldn’t be too difficult?

Besides he did it in the test run.

The body part would be a pain but he could make Monokuma so he can make this.

Oh this motive was going to be a treat!

*

“Upupupup! Good to see all of my students!” Monokuma says, a smile plastered on his face.

“What is the motive this time Monokuma?” Kaito asked, not wanting to spend more time than he had to with the bear.

“Don’t rush me!” Monokuma shouted, before reverting back to his ‘peaceful’ self.

“I think you all will enjoy this motive! Plus it involves voting~” Monokuma says, his smile morphing into a grin.

“Voting..?” Shuichi mutters.

“Exactamundo Detective! You all will get to vote for one of your fallen classmates to come back!” Monokuka says with the sickest grin he could muster.

“But only one.” He clarifies.

Everyone was silent.

How could he bring their classmates back?

Only one?

They all had shocked looks on their faces.

Except for one Supreme Leader..

“Well then we better make a choice quick! Obviously no murderers like Kaede or Kirumi.” Kokichi remarks carelessly.

“W-what?” Shuichi asks.

“How are you so calm degenerate?!” Tenko asks, shooting Kokichi a dirty look.

“Yeah! How would they even be brought back anyway?” Miu asks, sending a puzzled look to Monokuma.

“I was getting to that part!” Monokuma claims.

“Ahem- your classmate will be brought back in the form of an AI which you can all access! We can’t bring the dead back to life but we can recreate them! It’ll be your classmates except.. not the real them!” Monokuma explains.

Everyone looks confused.

“Let me simplify this, if you believe in that afterlife crap then it will be them but not their souls!” Monokuma simplifies.

“Hm.. that does make this easier..” Korekiyo mutters.

“So.. they’ll basically be Kiibo but without a body?” Himiko asks.

“Sure!” Monokuma says cheerfully.

“Hey I may not have a soul but I’m still a person!” Kiibo says with a frown.

“Nobody said you weren’t.” Maki points out.

“O-oh!” Kiibo flushes in embarrassment.

“You all are taking too long! Hurry up and vote before I change my mind!” Monokuma says with a sneer.

“Well.. we obviously can’t bring filthy murderers back to life.. Angie does feel a bit off about this since Atua tells her all living things should have souls but Atua also tells Angie this is a chance to bring back a classmate while he takes care of their souls in his special heaven!” Angie says with a sick smile.

“B-but Kaede..” Shuichi looks to his shoes, any former confidence he had slowly vanishing.

This was his chance to bring Kaede back but he knew nobody would vote for a murderer.

“Why not Rantaro then? If we aren’t picking murderers then he is the most useful. Besides I would not want to bring back a suicidal man.” Korekiyo remarks.

A few of the students mutter agreements.

Kaito looks to Shuichi with a sad look on his face.

“Hey cheer up sidekick! If monokuma’s giving us options then the other AI’s might exist too?” Kaito, says to him in comfort while the other students communicate.

Shuichi’s head perks up.

Interesting..

“Y- you’re right Kaito..” Shuichi says with a forced smile.

“That’s my sidekick!” Kaito says, patting Shuichi’s back more aggressively than he should’ve.

“So it’s settled? We’re picking Rantaro?” Maki asks.

The students either agree or look down in shame, shame that they wanted Kaede or Kirumi back.

“We pick Rantaro Monokuma!” Angie says cheerfully.

“Upupupu I thought you would!” Monokuma says with a cackle, as he jumps down from his stage.

“Follow me~!” He says in a sickly sweet voice.

Some students gag at this while other’s follow silently.

Monokuma led them all the way to the dorms as he proceeds to unlock Rantaro’s room.

Inside his room a monitor awaits, showing a blank screen.

Monokuma clicks a button, and Rantaro appears..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments and feedback are welcome as well as constructive criticism! Just be careful with it because I'm fragile. Ciao~!


End file.
